Assassin's Drabbles
by flylikea36
Summary: One-shots and drabbles, completely out of context and out of time, but with the promise of hilarity.
1. Ancestor

**Ancestor**

The tension was thick in the room as the two men stared each other down - Ezio at one end of Leonardo's craft table, and Altaïr at the other. Neither man blinked, their mouths set in to the same firm lines. It had been a long game of waiting - waiting to see who would be the first to draw their blade.

Ezio made a move to the left and Altaïr matched it with his own neat step.

Altaïr crouched defensively and Ezio copied the position perfectly.

He flexed his hands and Altaïr's eyes narrowed.

A few beats of nothing and then Ezio blinked and straightened up, a broad grin on his lips. "It would be a shame to damage such a handsome face, _Maestro_. Especially one with such a likeness to mine own."

"You share my thoughts, friend," Altaïr smirked and he too relaxed from his defensive posture. "Good genes such as these are hard to come by."

At the side of the room, Malik and Leonardo shared a sigh of exasperation.

"Allah help us," Malik face-palmed, "they are exactly the same."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first piece of AC writing so be kind! Reviews, feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed.


	2. Escape

**Escape**

"The advances in architecture are truly amazing," Altaïr said, letting his legs dangle over the top of the church tower. It had been a race to the top between him and Ezio and it had been close - Altaïr had won by a mere second and Ezio accepted his defeat with good spirit.

The sun was beginning to set across Venice, throwing the city in to an orange glow that created the feeling of warmth to the assassins. Ezio sighed peacefully and leaned back on his hands.

"_Venezia _is a remarkable place," Ezio agreed. "We must sneak in to _San Marco _some time. It would be a shame for you not to witness its beauty."

Altaïr huffed out a small laugh. "Sneak in?" he repeated, a touch of a smirk on his lips.

Ezio grinned. "The entrance is heavily guarded as well as the upper balconies ... but I know of a way in."

"I'm not surprised. You seem to know how to enter unseen in to every major building in this city."

"It may be a hobby of mine," Ezio chuckled.

They continued to sit in silence, simply letting the beauty of the sunset wash over them, until the horizon turned a dusky pink and the first stars began to appear.

Altaïr shifted, bringing a knee up to his chest and draping an arm across it. "It will be a shame to leave this place." He spoke so softly that had the wind been blowing his words would have been carried away. Ezio tilted his head towards the master assassin. "In my time, there is so much conflict. The Brotherhood is fighting amongst itself, with words and blades, and at times I can see no end to the madness. Al Mualim left us in ruin. His betrayal has ignited fear and mistrust in the people's hearts. Malik and I are striving to achieve peace - to unite our Brothers - but it is tiring." Altaïr leaned forward and rest his head against his arm. "It pains me to say it ... but I wish that I did not have to return."

A pause. Ezio looked back out over the town. The sky was almost completely dark by now.

"Forgive me," Altaïr whispered. "I did not mean to burden you."

"It is no crime to want to escape your troubles," Ezio said gently. "But you can take comfort in knowing that you still have time left to spend here. We must find the Apple before we can right this."

Altaïr nodded. "We do not know where the Apple is."

"And it will take us a time to find it," Ezio agreed. "I think you should view this little mess as a holiday. Maybe think of new ways to restore your Brotherhood, but do not worry over it until you are due to return."

"You are right." Altaïr breathed deeply and the tension seeped out of his shoulders. He smirked. "How strange it is, to be taking advice from a child."

Ezio grinned goofily. "The student has become the teacher."

"...That was horrible. Never say that again."

"_Dawero_? I thought it was witty."

"Nothing you say is witty."

"But I just -?"

"Shall we race down?"

"...You're on, _vecchio_."

* * *

><p><em>Dawero <em>- really/seriously

_Vecchio_ - old man/elderly man

A/N: The translations are found online, so don't hurt me for any inaccuracies! Sorry if this was a bit of a melancholy drabble, but out of all the one's I've written so far, it's my favourite.

Please leave me a review/constructive criticism, it's very much appreciated!


End file.
